


Went to Canada

by vassalady



Category: Starsky & Hutch
Genre: Character Study, Episode Related, Episode: s03e08 The Plague, Ficlet, Gen, Minor Character Death, Murder
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-08
Updated: 2017-10-08
Packaged: 2019-01-10 11:20:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 137
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12298200
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vassalady/pseuds/vassalady
Summary: Helen's husband went to Canada and never came back. That's all anyone needs to know.





	Went to Canada

**Author's Note:**

> Based on The Plague. garrideb suggested Helen had clearly murdered her husband. Thanks for letting me turn it into a just-too-long-to-be-a-drabble story!

Helen’s husband was just plain mean. She’d known when she married him, but she comforted herself with the lie that love would heal the bruises and see her through. 

In a way, it did. Along came Richie, and he was everything good and pure in the world. Everything his father wasn’t. There was no way she was going to let his meanness hurt her boy. She wasn’t going to let _anyone_ touch her baby. 

One night, she took her carving knife and her husband out back.

The freshly dug soil eventually packed back down. The grass grew back. No one could ever tell it had been touched.

When people asked after her husband, she simply said, “Went to Canada. Didn’t come back.” 

She didn’t mind the pitying looks. Her Richie was safe. That was all that mattered.


End file.
